Question: On Monday, Christopher and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Christopher sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 63.22 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 61.73 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Christopher in seconds?
To find how much faster Luis was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Luis was 1.49 seconds faster than Christopher.